A New Beginning
by TallMan0029
Summary: Hinata is placed in Team Seven instead of Sakura. See how one small action can change the entire Naruto universe. Will Hinata finally find the courage to confess her feelins to Naruto? Or will Sasuke mess everything up? NarutoXHinata


Hey guys! TallMan0029 is back with another brand new fanfic! I know i just started Love Hinata but it got so many good reviews and support I couldn't help trying another one! This is a story that I have seen a few other times and I have wanted to try my luck with it! It's the simple "What if Naruto and Hinata were put on the same team?" storyline. I know its not original, but I hope ill be able to spice it up a bit with my style of writing and for those who don't know me please check out my other stories. They are extremely popular one is 30 chapters long with over 500 reviews and the other is 3 chapters long with over 100 reviews. I'm very proud of them both! Let's hope this one turns out just as good! And btw I have great news to all Naruto fans! Dubhappy dot com has the first four episodes of Naruto shippuuden English dubbed!

* * *

"Settle down, children." Iruka said loudly, attempting to speak over his noisy class. He looked upon each one of their faces with pride. 95% of his class had pass their graduation test and were on their way to becoming Genin. Now it was time to select the teams and then they would leave the Academy forever. Iruka was going to miss them…

…Except that Naruto! Even though the rest of the class had quieted down, Naruto was still chatting away! This kid had no respect!

A vein popped out on Iruka's forehead and he reached over to his desk and picked up a rather thick book. The sharp kids who were sitting in front of Naruto immediately saw where this was going and ducked behind their desks. Naruto, however, was not the sharpest kid in the class, and as such, he paid no attention to Iruka or the small object flying towards him at an incredible speed.

WHACK

"OW! Iruka-sensei! Why did you throw a book at me?!" Naruto yelled as the class roared with laughter.

Iruka smirked and placed his hands on his hips, taking a most fatherly looking pose. "Maybe if you had been paying attention you would have noticed it in time to dodge. Never let your guard down." After he finished speaking, Iruka gave Naruto a warm smile, which just made Naruto feel more like a little kid.

"Tch… I don't need your help." Naruto grumbled as the kids in his class continued to laugh.

"Yeah right! Who are you trying to fool, dead-last?" Kiba spoke out over the noise of the class.

Naruto fumed. He bent over, picked up the book that had just bounced off his forehead and hurled it at Kiba's face. However, Kiba's hand shot up lightning quick and caught the book before it even got close to his face. "You are so predictable. You will never be able to hit me, dead-last-Naruto."

"SHUT IT, DOG-BREATH!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Hinata, the only student not laughing, slumped in her chair. Why was everyone so mean to Naruto? It wasn't fair. No one saw how hard he trained, how dedicated he was. He was plenty strong, but no one ever gave him credit. Hinata saw how everyone in the village looked upon Naruto with hate in their eyes. She had witnessed, on several occasions, when the villages would throw stones at him or chase him with sticks. She just couldn't figure out why…

"Kiba! Naruto! Stop fighting!" Iruka commanded, slamming his fist down on his desk. All the students immediately shut up and turned towards the front of the room.

"We will now put you into three-man squads and select your respective Jounins." Iruka said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his desk drawer. He then proceeded to call out squad numbers and names. Then, he arrived at squad Seven.

"Team Seven… Naruto Uzumaki….

At that moment, Naruto's ears perked up. Oh_… That's me. I hope I get put with Sakura._ Naruto smiled as he turned his head to gaze and the pretty pink-haired girl next to him. _And… Ino is pretty, I guess… I wouldn't mind being on her team… Then again… Ino is really loud and bossy… uh… I guess I don't really care who I'm with… as long as it isn't Sasuke!_ Naruto looked past Sakura to glare at Sasuke. He hated that know-it-all punk.

Sasuke felt Naruto's glare and turned towards him to glare back. _Hmph…. Dobe*._

Hinata had also perked up at the sound of Naruto's name. _Please… Please put me with Naruto…. Please…_

Iruka read on… " Naruto Uzumaki…Hinata Hyuuga… and Sasuke Uchiha."

Fireworks went off inside Hinata's head. She had almost fainted there on the spot! She couldn't believe she was going to be on the same squad as Naruto! It was like a dream come true!

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke had different opinions.

_Damn! Why did I have to get stuck with that arrogant jerk! Of all the people? And who else was it? Hinata? Who is that? That name sounds familiar… Is she even in this class? _Naruto thought to himself as his head swiveled back and forth trying to locate his mysterious teammate.

_Great. Just perfect. I get put with the dobe* and some girl who doesn't even have the ability to put a whole sentence together. They are just going to hold me back. _

_

* * *

  
_

Several minutes later, Iruka sent the squads to different rooms to await their Jounin. Another hour later, every squad has met their Jounin and left… all except squad seven.

"This is ridiculous!" Naruto shouted as he threw himself out of his chair. "What kind of person shows up an hour late?" Naruto strode over to the board and grabbed an eraser. He then grabbed a chair and, using the chair as a ladder, wedge the eraser between the door. Naruto giggled to himself as he got down and put the chair back.

"N-N-Naruto…?" Hinata almost whispered as she nervously began to tap her fingers together.

"You dobe*. A Jounin is an elite ninja. There is no way he is going to fall for such a stupid prank." Sasuke said without even looking up.

Then, right on cue, a white haired man stuck his head in through the door. "Hello. Sorry I'm so-"

The man was stopped in mid-sentence as the eraser fell and plopped on top of his head, causing a cloud of chalk dust to fall onto his face.

The man sighed. "My first impression of this group… You are a bunch of idiots."

Moments later, on top of the school roof, squad seven was seated in front of the white haired man who was lazily leaning against the railing, his gaze focused intently on the three Genin in front of him.

"Now, I want all of you to introduce yourselves." The man said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

The man sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. "I mean tell me your names, what you like, what you don't like, your dreams for the future, things like that."

Naruto frowned. "Why don't you go first, you know, to show us how it's done."

_This kid clearly isn't the sharpest one in the bunch…. _The white haired man thought to himself. "Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things. I don't really dislike anything in particular. My dreams are none of your business."

Naruto groaned quietly. _That didn't tell us anything!_

"Ok. Now, you in the orange. Your turn." Kakashi said as he pointed to Naruto. Naruto grinned and stood up dramatically.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I really love ramen and training. I don't like the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook. My dream for the future is…. to become Hokage!" Naruto sat back down with a big grin on his face. Hinata giggled quietly to herself.

_That boy has got to be the most ridiculous ninja I have ever seen. Why the heck is he wearing orange? Is he that desperate for attention?_ Kakashi frowned behind his mask. _He had better be an amazing fighter…_

Sensing it was her turn to introduce herself, Hinata reluctantly stood up. "M-My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. I l-like…" Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto only to see him smiling back at her. Her face burst into crimson and she snapped her head back around. "I l-like…. Um… ramen a-as well. I dislike s-snakes. My dream i-is to become a w-worthy heiress to m-my clan." Hinata sat back down trying not to make eye contact with Naruto.

There was an awkward moment of silence and everyone turned to Sasuke.

"Yo. It's your turn, kid." Kakashi said in a patronizing tone.

Sasuke glared back at him, however, he remained seated. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything. I only have one dream. To kill a certain person and restore my clan."

Naruto gulped and averted his gaze from Sasuke. _What is his problem?_

Kakashi sighed deeply. _Wow. So… one loud-mouth idiot, one stuttering, delicate heiress, and one arrogant maverick. What a unique combination. This should, at the very least, be interesting._

"You three will meet me in Training Grounds 3 in half an hour." Kakashi said and promptly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

An hour later, the three Genin had gathered at Training Grounds 3, but their Jounin was no where to be seen.

"Oh, come on! He said THIRTY minutes! It has been over an HOUR! Hinata, he said thirty minutes right? Or have I gone deaf?" Naruto shouted angrily.

Hinata jumped slightly as her crush suddenly turned to her and she immediately turned around and began to nervously tap her fingers together. "Um… H-He said h-half an hour….a-and that means t-thirty minutes…" Hinata mentally kicked herself. Why did she always stutter so much when she talked to him?

Naruto nodded and crossed his arms. "Right! He is soooooo late!"

Sasuke ignored his teammates, but he too was upset. _He was late the first time we met him as well. Just what kind of Jounin is he?_

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. I was helping an elderly lady cross the street."

"Liar!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at Kakashi.

Kakashi grinned sheepishly. "Well… Are you three ready for your training exercise?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells attached to red string. "Your mission is to take these bells from me before the sun sets. You may use shuriken, kunai, or any ninja tools you wish. If you don't strike to kill, you will never get these bells from me. And one more thing, if you fail to get a bell you will be sent back to the academy."

"What?" The three Genin shouted in unison.

"That's not fair! I thought we were already Genin!" Naruto yelled.

"Not exactly." Kakashi said. "You see, only nine of the twenty-seven graduates get to be Genin. You have a 66% chance of being sent back to the academy."

Hinata was stunned speechless. If she failed she would be removed from Naruto's team? There was no way she could let that happen!

Naruto grumbled and reached into his ninja pouch. He quickly pulled out a kunai and made a dash towards Kakashi. "Then I guess I will just have to get a bell!"

Kakashi blinked in surprise. Naruto's sudden attack was unexpected, but it was much too slow to be of any threat to Kakashi. He dodged the blow with ease. Naruto's momentum carried him past Kakashi, through the air, and caused him to painfully land face first into the ground.

"I didn't say 'Start' yet, Naruto. Patience is a virtue." Kakashi said as he held back a laugh. _How did this kid pass the Graduation Exam? Iruka is getting way too soft._

Naruto picked himself off the ground and wiped the dirt off his jacket. _Kakashi is quick! This may be a lot harder than I thought…._

"Alright, is everyone ready? Start!" Kakashi yelled. Both Hinata and Sasuke ran to take cover in the nearby forest.

Kakashi nodded. _At least they know how to properly hide themselves. ….Hm? What's this? _Kakashi turned his head and was surprised to see Naruto still standing there with a confident look on his face. Kakashi sighed. "You're a bit weird, kid."

Naruto grinned and made his favorite handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There was a poof of smoke and ten more Narutos appeared next to him.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. _Those aren't just shadows! They are real, solid clones! And look at the number of them! I'm impressed._

"Charge!" Naruto shouted and the clones took off running towards Kakashi. However, ten Narutos were still no threat to the experienced Jounin. There were several poofs of smoke as Kakashi began to dispatch Naruto's clones one by one with a vibrant display of Taijutsu.

Suddenly, the bells on Kakashi's belt jingled.

"You shouldn't let your enemy get behind you. Isn't that right, Kakashi?" Naruto said as he jumped onto Kakashi's back.

"Very impressive. You snuck your real body behind me while I was distracted with the clones. I underestimated you. However, I am afraid that you have underestimated me as well." Then, Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke and Naruto fell onto the ground again.

"A shadow clone? Damnit!" Naruto cursed.

Meanwhile, Hinata was hiding atop a tree branch. She had been scanning the forest with her Byakugan, trying to find Kakashi. She had seen him fighting with Naruto only a moment ago, but he had disappeared suddenly and now Hinata couldn't seem to find him. It didn't make sense. Her Byakugan could see in 360 degrees for miles. Where could Kakashi have gone where Hinata couldn't see? She could see Naruto just fine. He was lying down in the middle of a grassy field.

Suddenly, Hinata realized there was something wrong with Naruto's figure. It wasn't moving. She rushed over to his motionless body, trembling with fear.

Hinata examined Naruto's entire body with her Byakugan. She could find no pulse or even a trace of Chakra in Naruto's body. He was dead.

The tears fell fast and thick as Hinata felt her heart drop into her stomach. _No… It's not true… He can't be dead…_

Naruto's body suddenly burst into feathers and Hinata immediately felt drowsy. She recognized what was happening. "G-Genjutsu…" Hinata whispered as she fell asleep.

Kakashi chuckled to himself as he read from his "Icha Icha" book. Apparently, This Hyuuga girl has a thing for Naruto. How amusing."

Without warning, a shuriken flew at Kakashi and narrowly missed hitting his head. Kakashi frowned. "Ah, Sasuke. I have been ignoring you, haven't I? Oh!" Kakashi shouted as he noticed the shuriken was attached to string. The shuriken reached the end of the string and began to wrap around the tree and make a second approach at Kakashi's head. Kakashi managed to duck in time, but at the expense of a few hairs on the top of his head.

Kakashi frowned. "That's not cool. I just got a haircut."

Sasuke jumped down from a nearby tree and threw several more shuriken. However, Kakashi threw the exact same amount and the two sets smashed into each other in mid air and fell to the ground.

"You are definitely better than then the other two. I don't think I will be able to keep reading." Kakashi reluctantly put his book back into his pouch. He really had been getting into a good part.

Sasuke smirked and leaped towards Kakashi attempting to punch him in the face. Kakashi caught his fist easily. Sasuke threw his other fist at Kakashi's stomach, but he caught that one too. Sasuke turned sideways and, showing amazing flexibility, brought his heel towards Kakashi's head.

Kakashi let go of Sasuke's hands and brought up his own to block the incoming kick. Sasuke immediately went after one of the bells with his now freed hands. Kakashi quickly leaped backwards before Sasuke had a chance to take a bell.

_Wow. He almost got a bell all by himself. That is quick an accomplishment. I will have to watch this one from now on. But I probably should check on the other two…_

Sasuke grit his teeth and cursed as Kakashi waved and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Meanwhile, Hinata was just started in wake up. She looked beside her, half expecting Naruto to be there, dead. But he wasn't. Hinata sighed with relief. That was such a cruel Genjutsu. Her heart was still hammering. She got up and dusted herself off. Suddenly, she heard the faint sounds of someone struggling.

Hinata ran towards the noise only to see Naruto hanging upside-down twenty feet up in the air. His feet were tied to a rope which was tied to a tree branch. Hinata looked down and noticed a bell lying on the ground. It was obviously booby-trapped.

"Oh, hey Hinata. Would you mind getting me down from here?"

"Don't touch him!" Kakashi yelled as he walked out from behind the tree. Sasuke was not far behind him.

"Time out guys. Look up." All three Genin looked up. Kakashi sighed. "Not you, Naruto. You look down."

The sky was filled with shades of red and purple. The sun had begun to set. And the two bells were still firmly attached to Kakashi's belt.

"Time's up. You fail." Kakashi said.

"No way! The sun is just beginning to set! We still have a few minutes!" Naruto shouted as he squirmed in his bindings.

"There is no point. You three were pathetic. Did you ever wonder why we put you into three man teams? It is for teamwork! If you three had teamed up and gone against me you might have been able to take a bell!"

"But there are only two bells and there are three of us. Someone would have to fail." Sasuke pointed out.

"It was a test designed to see if you could sacrifice yourself for the benefit of the team. And you failed miserably. But I would be willing to give Hinata and Sasuke a second chance, however, Naruto cannot come with you. You will have to leave him behind and he will be sent back to the academy. Or you can all go back together. Make your choice."

Hinata looked up at Naruto. What was the point of going on if she couldn't be on the same team as Naruto?

"N-No. I am staying with N-Naruto. We are a team. And we w-will succeed or fail as a t-team." Hinata spoke out defiantly and walked over to stand beneath Naruto.

Sasuke nodded reluctantly and went over to stand next to Hinata.

"So… you three are a team? And you have chosen to fail together rather than succeed by yourselves?" Kakashi asked with a threatening tone.

Hinata gulped, but she nodded her head.

"Then, I have only one thing to say to you. Congrats! You pass!"

"W-Wait… What?" Hinata was puzzled. Weren't they about to fail?

"It's true that those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are lower than scum.

"You're serious? We passed?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Kakashi smiled. "We will have our first mission tomorrow. Now, who wants some Ichiriku ramen? My treat." Kakashi walked off the ground with Hinata and Sasuke following after him.

"Um…. Hello? You guys forgot to untie me!!!! This isn't fair, guys! I want ramen too!" Naruto shouted as he dangled from the tree.

I'm glad that chapter is out of the way. It is a solid part of the story and I couldn't do much with it. It was incredible boring, but I promise the next chapter will be different. For those not deeply acquainted with Japanese, "dobe", Sasuke's favorite insult for Naruto, is a Japanese slang meaning "Idiot" or "dead last" Also I am a little disappointed with the non-unique-ness of this fanfic so I am trying to think of things to spice it up a bit. If you have any ideas please leave them in a review! I'd love to see what you think! I know this chapter wasn't so good because I couldn't really change much in the main story, but in later chapters I will be changing and rewriting a lot of the main story to show how the story would change if Hinata was on Team 7. I will be going outside the regular Naruto realm and creating my own story so I hope that you will stick around until the next few chapters. It should get a lot better! And if you still don't know who I am….. please check out my other stories. I hate tooting my own horn, but they are great NaruHina stories.


End file.
